The Immortal
by Jecezek
Summary: The Illsuive Man is given an anonymous tip from a source on Omega describing a person of immense power living there, known as the Immortal, and suggests Shepherd that she recruit him for her team, but when, and if, she finds him, will he be friend, foe, or someting more? Told in the POV of both FemShep and the Immortal. All rights to those who deserve them. FemShepxOC
1. Blood, Booze, and Business

**The Immortal**

It all started with a lab, or so I assume it does, cases like mine are usually related to that of science. I was "born" in a testing chamber on a planet I do not remember, in a time I do not remember, and for a reason I do not know, I am immortal, I do not age, and am always prime of my life.

I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do, as you mortals were always ones to ask questions about people who are slightly different from you, well, in my case more than slightly.

My name is Razor, my last name in unimportant, I am about average height for a human male, dark hair, light complexion, and purple eyes. As you might have guessed already, I am different than others. I was designed by my creators to be the ultimate human being, humanity's future, the power to defy death itself is at my fingertips, and the ability to doom entire races in my mind.

The people, or at least I think, made me to be a perfect specimen of human strength, agility, intelligence, and ingenuity. My power lies in my biotics, my biotic capacity is unmatched by any being in existence, if I wanted to I could tear Omega Station in half, killing countless people, or I could destroy the entire Quarian flotilla with just with a snap of the fingers. You might ask why I am not king of the universe, which leads me to my only two flaws.

The first is that I am not invincible, while my barrier strength might be the strongest in the galaxy, if I get riddled by bullets courtesy of 10 Avenger Rifle carrying mercenaries, you bet your ass I'm going down. I need to breath just like any other normal human being, so me destroying the entire Quarian flotilla would end up me being either wiped out in the explosion, or spaced without a plan B.

The second flaw, is that my powers can be unpredictable, I guess my creators didn't have time to stabilize my powers before they disappeared. 99.99% of the time I will be able to control my powers, while you may think that is enough, all it takes is that last .01% for my funny practical joke to turn into me blowing up an entire world, whoops, my bad, I.O.U. another Thessia asari.

While I might get riddled by bullets, spaced, disintegrated, or trip off the Presidium, I will never ever die, the part that matters anyway. When my body is destroyed my consciousness goes off to somewhere I can not describe, as I have only been there once and only for a fraction of a second, and preserves itself until my body can find a safe place to materialize out of pure biotic energy.

The first and only time it has happened to this day was In my first few days of learning of my immortality. I thought I could impress some military girls on the ship I was traveling with by juggling 3 Cain missiles with my biotics. Long story short I blew a hole in the ship and killed the entire crew because I overestimated my ability to keep my powers in check. 1st missile, piece of cake, 2nd missile, no problem, 3rd missile, hole in ship.

I have never made that mistake twice, because a millisecond later I awoke on Omega on the filthy street, just realizing that I had died and doomed a crew of 50 with me. I promised myself I would only use my powers in the name of justice and honor.

The next day I started to murder and intimidate my way up the Omega ladder until everyone knew who I was, all the shopkeepers gave me their best products, I got the best alcohol, the best asari, and the fear of Aria herself, now that was my best achievement. If anyone even said Aria had fear at all in her twisted soul on Omega, well they wouldn't wake up the next day. I wasn't completely evil like some others, people in my gangs territory were protected from crime, and my district was one of the most prosperous on Omega.

I am probably boring you with all the words you mortals loath so much, so I might as well tell you how I got Aria T'Loak's fear and hate on Omega.

6 weeks after I woke prior my first "death" on Omega, I was running a gang of top-tier mercenaries called _Cyclops_, after my love of Greek mythology, all the god-like beings really interested me for some reason, I wonder why...

Anyway me and my second in command, a turian by the name of Faze, were going over the mission report on the raid of the Eclipse HQ earlier in the morning, when a batarian wearing combat armor came to my HQ asking to see me. Seeing as I had nothing better to do than keep the vorcha from eating each other, I decided that I would let the slimy bastard in.

My guards confiscated his pistol with a few complaints from him, but I have learned a Claymore shotgun is a very good diplomat.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Aria wishes to speak with you to discuss business plans. She requests your presence immediately."

I turned to Faze and he shrugged as if to say, "Why not?"

"Fine, tell her highness I will be by shortly to discuss...business."

He nodded and took his leave of my fortress/HQ/bar/mansion and left without another word.

"Faze, take care of any calls while I'm gone, and keep the damn vorcha from eating each other again, we don't want a repeat of last time mind you."

"In my defense I was drunk off my scaly ass and was a little preoccupied at the moment..."

"What was her name again?" I said as if reading his mind.

"What, was I supposed to ask? Maybe I should take her out to dinner, buy her something nice, meet her parents, get her a ring..."

"Alright, alright, I get it, just don't forget the golden rule."

"Pleasure after business, during business, and before business."

"Ha, you might make it on Omega yet kid. I'll be back late don't wait up, get yourself something nice, I suggest that nameless asari you were so psyched about?"

"Echo that sir!"

And with that I called my personal cab and went off to see the Wizard of...wait...wrong story. I really need to lay of the purple drink at Afterlife, ah the memories me and the ol' girl shared, most of them either ending or starting with blood or bile, or a combination of the mix. I love Omega.

After the cab driver dropped me off at Afterlife, I was running through me head how this was gonna go, three possibilities came across my mind. Behind door number one was a lot armed thugs and a pissed off Aria, behind door number two was an actual business meeting, Aria sitting their in a business suit and sipping tea and making me sign on the dotted line, that was about as possible as me getting a date with the asari councilor. And the third and final door being Aria telling me that she needed me alone to discuss business...in private.

While the third was no doubt the most appealing in my mind I knew that someone was going to be dead by the end of it, and I was convinced that it sure as hell wouldn't be me. I nodded to the hanar guarding the door and he didn't move an elephant baby-sized muscle when I walked by him and up the stairs to the booming sounds of Afterlife.

Loud music, asari dancers, guns, and most importantly, booze, all in one place. If I had a birthday I would definitely bring the balloons and confetti to Afterlife, though I don't think I would bring ol' gran-gran if I had my birthday party here.

A turian, who I guessed was one of Aria's brain-dead lackeys came up to me, shotgun in hand, and said,

"You Razor?"

"Yes."

"Come with me."

He led me up the stairs to what I could speculate could be the place that her highness herself was sitting on a plush throne. I hadn't met Aria in person, just known her by hearing stories about her and talking with her through her meat-sacs of guards.

"My elite force could beat you all drunk and with one hand cut-off." I thought to myself.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs leading up to a secluded meeting room, I heard a voice from a couch, call out to me,

"That's close enough."

Simultaneously all of her brainless guards pulled out their guns and pointed them straight at me, door number one it is then, well two can play at that game you blue-headed bitch.

With a flick of my left wrist my platinum reinforced arm blade popped out of it's little hiding place in my onyx-black combat robe, a single black-colored eye with the name "_Cyclops' Talon_" engraved under it. This baby was my pride and joy, the first thing I ever created after my first death. I even kept the number of kills on the back of it, an infinity symbol stood proudly emblazoned in a deep purple.

With a flick of my right wrist my hand went to my other concealed weapon, a Canifex hand-cannon, sprayed with a deep black paint and a silencer to match. Both my weapons were pointed at the nearest guard within a few feet of me.

"5 against 1? Almost too easy..." I thought to myself.

"Confiscate his weapons." Aria commanded.

The nearest guard to my left moved to take my arm blade from its holder, but was stopped in his tracks with I held it to his throat. Likewise when the guard on my left moved to take my pistol I aimed it right at his 4 beady eyes. I reached out with my powers to determine my odds. 6 meat-sacs behind me, 1 to either of my sides, and plenty more mingling down with the crowd in Afterlife, these, despite all my abilities, were not good odds for your protagonist, believe it or not.

As if she read my mind, Aria smirked in front of me. As much as I wanted to plaster her brains against the nearest wall, I knew if I did I would be declaring war on Omega itself, and I still liked the place, it would be sad if I had to split the station in half.

"A shame your too arrogant and stupid enough not to bring your guards Razor, I was hoping you would put up a fight before we got you."

"What do you want Aria?" I growled, both weapons still pointed at either of her guards.

"Right down to business I see, good, then we can get rid of the fucking pleasantries and get this over with quickly, I have a planet to run you know."

"And what business do we have to discuss, your bitchiness?"

Aria stopped smirking and turned her face into a more evil look, one that I knew her guards hated to see.

"You are the leader of theCyclops correct? In just a short time period, you have come right out of the shit-filled sewers of Omega and shoved aside the rest of the leading mercenary groups, **my** mercenary groups, as you can guess if your half as smart as I think you are, is that this pisses me off. Less contracts to my groups and more to yours, you get the picture?"

"So what do you want from me then?"

"I want you, your gang, and anyone else who works for you, to become my servants, just like all the other pathetic gangs on this damn planet."

"And if I refuse?"

Aria smiled, as if expecting this, she probably usually did, and I heard the stories of the gang leaders who were mysteriously replaced when Aria took over.

"Then I will kill you and just take it over myself."

"Then I will have to kill you then."

"Don't be a fool Razor, kill two of my guards and the rest will put you down like the dog you are. Unfortunately my guards outnumber you 8 to 1, and they have 6 more weapons than you."

I smiled under the hood of my robes. This clearly surprised her, as she expected other mercenaries to be crying on their knees begging to be sparred, she never did.

"That is where you're wrong Aria, my third weapon is my best, and strongest weapon. And I like to see your guards best the power of an Immortal."

"What are you-"

And with that I sprang into action, launching my left hand right into the guys face next to me, while also blowing off half the batarian's face on my right. They both dropped to the ground with a satisfying _thunk_.

"Ah, the heartbeat of Omega..." I though to myself.

Aria was too stunned to say anything, but quickly recovered just enough to say,

"What are you waiting for you idiots! Kill him!"

All the guards reacted at once, firing off their Avengers into my waiting barrier, their bullets might have well been paper planes.

"Wrong move..."

And with that I faded into invisibility by using my biotic prowess to bend light around me. All the guards, stopped firing realizing they just ripped apart some of Aria's couch. One of them spoke up,

"Where the hell did he-ugh!"

He was silence by blade trough his neck, and so was his surprised partner next to him. I laughed to myself before once again blending back in with my surroundings.

"4 down Aria, I'll make sure your the last..."

Aria, for the first time in her life, was truly afraid. She stammered out to her guards,

"ONE OF YOU MORONS KILL HIM!"

Those four morons soon turned to just 3 when I focused my powers to make a turian's head turn to a grenade.

"Three."

Then down to just 2 when I broke a human guard's spine on my knee.

"Two."

The last two I made point their guns at each other and fired, man I love my powers sometimes. I un-stealthed and smirked at Aria,

"One."

"You'll pay for this Raz-"

She was silenced when I put my hand around her throat.

"I will repeat this only once, I am much stronger than you or your petty criminal empire will ever be, what I did today was just a fraction of my true power, the only reason I'm sparring you today is that I don't want to destroy Omega, now I want you to leave my gang, and more importantly, me, alone."

With that I dropped her to the floor and allowed her to breath.

"Just remember who's really in charge around here Aria T'Loak. I have no wish to kill you, to be honest I have some respect for you, but that doesn't mean I won't destroy you, farewell."

And on that happy note I took my leave of the great "fearless" Aria T'Loak. As I walked out of Afterlife, I realized I might have just made myself a terrible enemy, then again, this was Omega.

"Speaking of Omega," I thought to myself, "I think it's past lunchtime, which means I have to make up for lost time.

I laughed to myself as I walked to the lower Afterlife bar to have a long overdue drink of some purple stuff.

"Omega never changes...I love this town."

** Hello all, Jecezek here! This was just an idea that popped into my head a day ago, and will be my first Fan-Fiction that I will officially make. As I am new to writing these Fan-Fic stories, if I am doing anything illegal, tell me, don't want those copyrights shutting down my story. I plan on taking this series far and wide, I even plan a sequel or two if anyone thinks my story is worth a dime, this will mainly focus on an OC/FemShep relationship (with maybe a few extra scenes just for kicks) across the course of ME2 and ME3, I plan on making a sequel to the ME3 storyline having to do with the aftermath of the battle, new enemies, and maybe even a crossover or two. If you have any ideas, R&R, it helps a lot! (No idea why...) Stay safe out there and try to keep the galaxy safe from the synthetic squid, Jecezek out.**


	2. Small Beginnings

**Shepard's POV**

My name is Jane Shepard, the first human Spectre and savior of the Battle of the Citadel, and officially I am dead. Two years ago my ship, the SSV Normandy, was destroyed in a scouting mission during a geth search and destroy mission for the Council. Half my crew was KIA, my once proud ship is now nothing more than a smoking mass of metal on some god-forsaken ice planet, and I was spaced trying to save the rest of the crew.

That was almost two years ago, my body was recovered and put into the hands of Cerberus, a pro-human terrorist organization who everyone hated, lucky me. It took them two long years to reconstruct my body, I still have the scars to prove it. Cerberus brought me back to life for one reason: Stop the Collectors, a mysterious alien race who have been abducting human colonists for an unknown purpose.

So here I an today, in the airlock on my new ship, the Normandy SR2, on route to Omega. After they brought me back to life, Cerberus gave me the "good fortune" to speak to their anti-alien terrorist leader, the Illusive Man himself. Although I hated his extremists methods of handling the galaxy's problems, we could both agree on one thing, I couldn't save the galaxy alone.

What he gave me was a couple dossiers on various teammates I would need to help me with my suicide mission to stop the Collectors. Out of the 5, three were on Omega, so I decided to go there first, but who to choose? I had as choices Dr. Mordin, a salarian scientist, Archangel, a turian sniper, and someone know as, The Immortal, as their alias. That was it.

I myself had absolutely no idea where any of these people were, but did know someone who would. Aria T'Loak, the "leader" of Omega, if it could even have one.

"Miranda, what does the dossier say about Immortal."

Miranda Lawson, one of my two current teammates, the other being Jacob Taylor, replied quickly in her sharp militaristic accent,

"Not much commander, the source wasn't very thorough with this information."

"Read it anyway, the more we know about Immortal the better."

Miranda nodded sharply before she started reading off the dossier. "Alias: _The Immortal_, Name: _Unknown_, Race: _Unknown_, Sex: _Unknown_, Age: _Unknown,_ Powers: _Unknown_, Location: _Omega_, Last seen by contact at Afterlife bar."

"Hmm...doesn't really help much does it? We have no idea who we are looking for." I replied.

Jacob finally spoke up, "Commander, with all due respect, how do we know if this source is trustworthy? Who was the source?"

"Miranda, Any ideas?" I said.

"The source was a turian female, goes by the name of _Talon_, we believe her to be either associated with him or another gang."

"Another gang?"

Miranda nodded before replying, "She said that he was in an Omega gang known as the _Cyclops_, but we do not know anything else about his position in the gang, but I did some research on it on our way here. Sources say that their gang is surprisingly peaceful compared to others, but that's not saying much. They have a very large stake of territory in one of the districts and have even have improved their territory's condition in the few weeks they have been there."

"Few weeks?" I asked. "How could a gang accomplish what they have in a few weeks?"

"No clue, ma'am. We may find out more if we fine the Immortal."

Sitting in the airlock I started to have questions.

"_Why is he called The Immortal? Who was our source? Will Aria be able to help us?"_

As I sit there pondering on these questions, EDI's monotonous voice came over the ship's com,

"We are just about through the relay commander, I have already plotted a course to the Afterlife docking bay."

"Thanks EDI, notify me if there's any new info about our target's."

"Understood, Commander."

As we slowly docked with the station, I began to final check all my weapons, Omega wasn't a place where you couldn't go without protection, even for a biotic like me.

"_Avenger, check. Claymore, check. Canifex, check. All good to go"_

I stopped and looked to my teammates, who I noticed were doing the exact same thing as I did. Smiling to myself I thought,

"_Well at least my new teammates aren't stupid, for Cerberus anyway."_

When we exited the docking bay we were met by a very nervous looking salarian that looked to my like he was about to burst with happiness.

"Welcome to Omega, you must be Commander Shep..."

He was interrupted by a batarian guard, who I guessed was one of Aria's lap-dogs. Who walked right behind him and said in a threatening voice,

"Leave Fargut, now."

The salarian, now looking more like a nervous wreck, replied very quickly.

"O-of course Moklan, whatever she wants!."

Then he ran off like he had a husk chasing after him, deja vu much? The batarian stepped up to me and growled,

"Welcome to Omega, Shepard."

"You know who I am?" I quickly replied

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings dead Spectre to Omega, I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself."

It was more a threat than a suggestion I realized.

"We were planning on going there anyway, where would we find her?"

"In the space above Afterlife, you best not keep her waiting."

And with that he turned around and walked off, probably to do more of Aria's bidding. I made my way to Afterlife, I could hear the loud music, drunken outbursts, and even thought I head a shot go off.

"_Who could ever want to be in a place like this?"_

"_**I could give you a reason..." **_

That startled my so much that I jumped like a little girl being scared by a firework going off. I looked around the place, no one was in the hallway close enough to speak to my so softly, only my teammates were close to me, they noticed that I had jumped and stopped walking and Miranda asked,

"Commander, what is it?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jacob asked. "The music?"

"No, I thought I heard something-" I quickly trailed off when I remembered what I was supposed to be doing."Its nothing, I imagined it, lets get to Aria."

My teammates shared a quick worried glance then shrugged and continued on after me.

"_Great now they think I'm crazy..."_

"_**You aren't crazy, Commander..."**_

Once again I stopped and looked around but found no one close to me except my teammates. Instead of making a fool of myself this time I just continued on up to Aria's little alcove about the loud music and dancing asari. Maybe Aria could give my some answers. I made my way up the stairs past a few guards and saw Aria T'Loak herself standing there watching the drunken chaos unfold below.

"That's close enough." She said.

With that order all of her guards pulled out their guns and pointed them threateningly in my teammates and I's direction.

"_Uh-oh,"_ I thought. My teammates pulled out their weapons, but I knew we were goners. One of her guards came up to me and said, "Stand still."

I breathed a sigh of relief, _"Well at least they're not going to kill us, yet..."_

"Why the scan Aria?"

"Can't be too careful with a _dead_ Spectre, could be anyone wearing that face now-a-days."

"You are the leader of Omega I'm guessing?"

She chuckled softly, in a way like she was explaining this to a child, turned toward Afterlife below, spread her arms out, and said in a arrogant dripping voice,

"I _**AM **_Omega."

I could see in the corner of my eye Miranda rolling her eyes and Jacob trying to hide a smile, I myself was fighting one after Aria's theatrics. She sat down on her oversized couch, about big enough for her oversized ego, and gestured my to join her. Why not? As I sat down she said,

"What do you need to know?"

"I'm looking for people to recruit into my team to take on the collectors, three of the dossiers said I could find some here, Archangel, Mordin Solus, and someone called _The Immortal_."

I saw her noticeably frown and twitch a little on that last one. I could tell Aria at first glance to be a fearless, cold-hard bitch, but something that made Aria twitch? This I _HAD_ to find out.

"Which do you want to know about first..." She said this with so much malice I could almost feel it, and I knew she knew who would be my first question.

"Who is _The Immortal_?" I asked.

She mumbled something under her breath, before replying,

"I don't know much about him but I do know where you can find him..."

I could tell she was blatantly lying through her teeth, but I didn't push it because I knew it would be a waste of time, but at least I knew it was a male.

"Where can I find him?

"He usually hangs around the lower bars, I don't know much else..."

Once again lying through her teeth, what has made her be so reluctant about this person, what could he have done that deserves so much... hate.

"Thanks Aria, I will go try and find him, if he isn't there I will be back for the other two."

"You do that..."

I could tell Aria was hiding something from me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I pushed that aside and headed off to the lower bar. Once I was there I realized that I had no idea who this man was, I could only go on instinct. I walked up to the bar and ordered a drink for my team and I from the turian bartender and asked him,

"I'm looking for someone called _The Immortal_, do you know where I can find him?"

Miranda, meanwhile hadn't touched her drink, figures, and was holding her temper while a drunk turian was trying to get lucky. Surprisingly Jacob had downed half his drink already, and was actually flirting with an asari waitress next to him.

"_Well," _I thought, _"At least one of them knows how to have a good time."_

My thoughts went back to the turian bartender as he replied, "The Immortal? That sounds like a myth..."

I could tell he was holding back on me from that look in his eyes, he was glancing around nervously like he was looking for someone.

"Are you sure you don't know anyone by that name?"

"Yes I'm su-," he stopped abruptly like he had just been slapped and then got a glazed look in his eyes like he was in la-la-land before replying almost ominously,

"Corner table, farthest from the door, alone."

After that weird message I turned over to the dimly lit table in the corner and spotted a hooded figure sitting by himself almost invisibly, of course I hadn't noticed him when I walked in. I turned to Miranda, who was standing over the body of a unconscious turian, her biotics settling down, and then to Jacob, who was still flirting with the bartender.

"Miranda, Jacob, lets go." I said without looking back as I got up from my seat.

Miranda seemed eager to go, while Jacob and his asari waitress were kind of depressed, they exchanged extra-net numbers and then Jacob followed my to the table. It almost seemed as if he expected us because there were three chairs in front of him at the table. I sat, and my team kept standing, for good reasons.

"Are you The Immortal?"

He paused for a moment before replying in a familiar voice, from where I couldn't place,

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy, and I'm looking for a way to stop the collectors."

He chuckled, as if he had expected this before replying, "You look good for a dead woman, I heard you bit the dust two years ago, am I wrong?"

I waited before replying, I certainly didn't want to reveal that I had actually died and been brought back to life by Cerberus, but I concluded that If I wanted a loyal team, I would have to be loyal to them in return.

"I was dead, Cerberus brought me back."

I held my breath waiting for him to say, "Cerberus? Screw that I'm out, have fun saving the universe and all." But all he just grinned and said,

"Deja vu, brings back old memories..."

That certainly threw me off guard, what did he mean by deja vu? Old Memories?

"What do you mean?"

"You no doubt know my alias correct? It was given to me for a reason."

"What are you invincible?" I chuckled. He simply replied,

"Yes, but no."

"What? Explain."

"First, I need you to explain some things to me. Like how did you find me, why do you want me, and what's in it for me. Then I will tell you about myself if I join you."

"We found you threw a source known as _Talon_." I said, he grinned before replying,

"So _Nyreen's _still kicking is she?"

"Who's Nyreen?"

"An old friend," he dismissed sharply, "On to my second question, why do you need me?

"An alien race known as the Collectors have been abducting entire colonies for an unknown purpose, I have been tasked with bringing a team together to stop them, and I need all the help I can get."

"Hmm, a steep task, while I admire your determination you must know that it is suicidal for trying."

"I know the costs, but if it will stop the collectors, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop them."

"And that brings me to my last question, what is in it for me?"

This was what I was afraid of, I had never heard of this person until now, therefore I didn't have any other reasons except, For the Good of Humanity.

"You will be payed a great sum if you survive and be a savior of humanity while you're at it."

He grinned before replying, " I can assure you that I will survive, but I wonder if it will be worth it."

He pondered over this for a while before replying, "Eh, why the hell not? I have been looking for some more excitement than these petty gang wars. I will join you, and I suppose I owe you some answers?"

I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and then held it again when he removed his hood to reveal his shadowed face. He looked...normal. I guessed his age to be about his mid-twenties, a little younger than me. He had short dark hair, a scar-less face, and a white complexion. Then I reached his eyes...My God his eyes...they were a deep violet color, and I could tell that they were crackling with biotic energy. I heard Miranda behind me release a short gasp and Jacob stepped back a little.

"My name is Razor, my last name is unimportant, I will probably never tell you anyway. If you couldn't have guessed, I am a biotic, perhaps the strongest in the universe, and I run a gang called the _Cyclops_, I have been this "age" for as long as I remember,"

This was a lot to take in, so I stopped him and asked my own question everyone was dying to hear,

"Wait, what are you exactly?"

He grinned slightly before answering,

"I Am Immortal."

** Another chapter done, are you all proud of me? Just kidding, I love to sit down and write this thing, gives me some excitement in my day. I plan on Razor going to either help Shepard recruit Archangel or Mordin Solus, but not both. I haven't decided which one, but if you want to, leave a comment and suggest which he should go on. I'm writing this story with my own dialogue, but some of it is in the actual game itself. I'm sure it is already in the summary but once again, all rights go to Bethesda except for my story, characters, and extra dialogue. I do plan on making a few plot changes throughout the story to my liking, (Perhaps an ending or two...) but I'm not revealing too much yet. Once again, if you have any suggestions, leave a comment. Jecezek, out.**


	3. Explanations and Investigations

**Razor POV**

Questions were rolling around in my head, most of them telling me that this was a bad idea, others telling me this could be good, others were not helping at all. I paused a second a analyzed my situation for a bit, well first off the legendary Jane Shepard, Savior of the Citadel and first human Spectre, was sitting in front of me right now with an **extremely **puzzled look on her face. I was either extremely lucky, or extremely stupid to be taking on the Collectors with the universe's best known hero, even if I was immortal. I have no problem dying, I know I can't, but I hear one of those lasers they have hurts like hell, of course I can feel pain, duh.

"Why did I accept without a fight at all? I do have a gang to run here, and I never have been under leadership."

My head was at war with another lower one calling the shots though, and **it **wasn't thinking about my choices at all.

"Hey, Razor, **HEEYY**, look at her awesome body! **DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!** You know you want to! Don't resist!**ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!**"

**BAM! **Unfortunately, my lower "brain" won, and I took in her features for the first time since I saw her. Red, fiery hair framing a beautiful but hardened face, toned but curvy body under all the armor, and a certain aura of leadership and experience radiating from her. She was probably the most prettiest woman I had ever had the pleasure of meeting, and probably ever will in my lifetime, which is forever.

Milliseconds before Shepard came out from her daze, my higher head sent a last resort message, saving me from a punch in the face and a terrible headache afterwords, "RAZOR, BEFORE ITS TOO LATE, **LOOK UP** YOU IDIOT!" My eyes moved faster than I could ever have imagined, flying up to her beautiful green ones that sparkled with just enough...dammit.

"What do you mean by immortal?" She said.

Phew, close one there Razor, now speak before you make a fool of yourself!

"Its complicated Commander, you see I was "born" in a lab, destined to be humanity's future, and they sort of succeeded, my biotic energy is unparallelled in the universe, if I ever die, which can happen mind you, my body will be resurrected in a safe place, while my consciousness drifts away to, well, nowhere for a while until my body is created again. So yes I am immortal, but no, I am not."

The Commander just stared at me like I was a complete lunatic before responding, "No offense, but that sounds like complete and utter bullshit to me. You know that right?"

"I know it sounds too good to be true, and it kind of is, I am...I mean, was humanity's future in this universe, but I am only one of a kind, the scientists working on me mysteriously disappeared before they could produce more "Immortal's" and left me with no memory of who they were or were it was that I was created."

Shepard, once again, stared at me with a disbelieving gaze, as if to say, "What have you been smoking?" Before replying in her to-the-point militaristic voice of hers,

"What are your powers by the way?" At this I grinned, I had already shown her one of them.

"You have already **heard** one of them." I let this sink in, just to see the look on her face. And I got it.

"So I did hear something when I was coming in." She said with a mad/surprised look on her face.

The man on her left asked her, "What do you mean, Commander?" Now talking to her crew, she replied,

"When we first came in to talk to Aria, I heard someone talking to me, but no one was around but you two, and it wasn't either of your voices, it was **his**."

"So what you're saying is..." I interrupted the man, finishing his question for him.

"That I can talk to people telepathically? Yes, I can, I can also use my biotics, guns, of course, and can easily heal wounds except for my own. You've heard of the whole "snakes own venom" thing, right?"

"Pretty impressive, Dr. Chakwas would love to have your help, she the ship's doctor."

"Good, at least I have something to do in my spare time."

"So, are you in? You sound like a great addition to my team, but I need to know, with all these powers, are there any drawbacks to speak of?"

"Every once in a while my powers can be unstable if I release too much or too big energy amounts. It can be pretty bad, but I usually keep them under control."

"Anything else?"

"No...nothing else," I couldn't let her know about the other problems now, not until she stated noticing them, I would keep them secret until then, hopefully they wouldn't happen during missions. I had a bad feeling they would though...

"Perfect, now that we have you, how bout we take you on a little test drive?" She smiled a smudge after saying this.

"_Well she has a sense of humor, lets give it up for Commander Shepard ladies and gentlemen."_

"What am I a car?" I grinned.

"A new car at that, we need to pick up a few more team members before leaving Omega, might as well see what you're made of while we are at it"

"Really, who are they? I might have heard of them."

As we were getting up I sent a Omni message to my second-in-command, Faze, telling him that we needed to talk soon. I was hoping that I had trained him good enough to take over and not let Aria take over like she did the rest, if I ever came back, I wanted to find my gang not some asari girl's bitch.

"A turian sniper named Archangel, and a salarian scientist named Mordin Solus, heard of them?

"Archangel? Hell yeah I have heard of him, he has single-handedly took on the three top mercenary gangs on Omega, well, except mine."

"Why not yours? She asked.

"I've met him once before, didn't catch his name though, but he did a favor for me so I kind of owe him, I also honor him to some extent, to take on three gangs by yourself is no easy treat, even for me. I told my troops not to get involved, besides, we have been making advances on their territory while they were gone, so its a win-win for us and Archangel."

"And what about Mordin?"

"He probably the best damn scientist and salarian you will ever meet, he helped me and my gang numerous times and even gave my troops the cure to a plague on Omega, he would be a great addition to your little girl scout troop if you ever need a researcher or scientist on your ship. Not to mention hes not too shabby with a gun either."

"Which would you recruit first."

"Hmm, that's a tough decision, if you need a great sniper, go to Archangel, but if you need research and upgrades, Mordin is your...er, "man."

"What do you think guys?" Turning a talking to her other crew members.

The black-haired chick, who no doubt was her second-in-command replied, "Mordin would be invaluable for the ship commander, and we could really use his upgrades he makes."

"I don't know Commander, a sniper sounds pretty useful in fights, pays to have someone watching your back. What's your call Shepard?"

At this point I jumped in and said something, not wanting to be left out, I hate that feeling, "How bout we flip a credit chit for it? Heads for Archangel, tails for Mordin?"

"Hmm, not a bad idea Razor, alright we will flip a credit for it, all in agreement?"

Its not like anyone had a choice, she was their...I mean my, superior now. Damn that was going to take some getting use to. She then pulled out a credit chit, and proceeded to flip it like a pro in the air a few times before it finally dropped to the ground in front of her. At this time I nonchalantly made my way behind her for no particular reason, hehe...

She bent down to pick it up, SCORE, and took it in her hand.

"The side is heads guys, looks like we are getting ourselves a sniper on the team, Jacob, you can head back to the Normandy, or go back and flirt with that asari waitress you were talking to."

At this Jacob blushed and she gave him wink before turning to me and the black-haired woman and said, "All right guys, lets go to the recruitment center and find ourselves a cab to the battlefield, Miranda, you and Razor will be with me this mission."

Miranda and I both nodded and followed her back up to the main floor of Afterlife to the mercenary recruiting center. As I was walking next to her she turned and looked at Miranda to check if she was looking then turned to me and whispered, "By the way Razor, I noticed you checking my ass out."

"_Ah crap."_

**Shorter chapter than usual but nothing major, and yes I did decided with a real-life coin flip. Not to many things to say other than write a review if you can and that all rights go to Bioware except blah blah blah. Continue to read, we are actually getting to some action here, and maybe a plot twist... but you will have to wait until I think of more ideas, right now I'm running on fumes. If you do have any ideas, good or not, send me a review/message, I would love to have some help. Once again this is Jecezek, signing off for now.**


	4. Gang Wars

**Razor POV**

One thing I almost never felt was the feeling of embarrassment, I didn't really have much need for that emotion. If I lost my clothes while at Afterlife, being embarrassed wouldn't help bring my clothes back, but right about now, I could feel my face burning up and getting red.

"_Nice job moron, first day on the job and your caught looking at your commanding officer's ass, I tried to warn you not to listen to my lower brother, but you just **had** to look didn't you?"_

While my normal brain was scolding me for my actions, my lower one was applauding me,

"_Nice job Razor! First day on the job and you're already looking at her ass, I told you I was right! You should listen to me more often!"_

I took a moment to look at my current situation, the Commander was currently looking at me to gauge my reaction, Miranda was completely oblivious, or at least doing a real good job of doing it, and I was completely silent, just like a little child caught getting a cookie from the jar.

In the best innocent voice I could conjure up, I replied to the Commander's accusations like any right minded man should, "I dunno what you're talking about..."

The Commander replied with that still prominent smirk on her face, "Uh-huh, of course you don't, I'm sure you just happened to walk behind me while I was bending over to get that credit chit..."

"We're here!" I almost blurted out, wanting to drive her attention away from me. The Commander gave me that stare that said, "This isn't over," but none the less opened the door to the Merc recruiting center. I however was hesitant to enter, and the Commander noticed.

"What, scared of Mercs are you?"

"Sorry ma'am, I don't think I should go in with you, I do run a popular gang."

"And?"

"Lets just say there's a reason why my gang got to be so powerful, and there isn't many ways on Omega to gain power except through excessive force. Get the picture?"

She nodded and said, "Wait, here," and entered the recruiting station. She returned a few minutes later, with a fairly pissed-off look on her face,

"What's wrong Commander?"

"The recruiter wouldn't let me join the operation, so we are screwed unless you can do something." I sighed at hearing this, I knew Omega was a vorcha-eat-vorcha world, and I didn't blame the recruiter for turning her down, I would have done the same to two women who came looking to join up.

"I have an idea, but you may not like it."

"It has to be better then abandoning him, lets hear it."

"Alright here it is..."

We arrived at the battlefield to see just how bad it was before we launched my plan to free Archangel. I have to hand it to him, he has some skill. Broken mech parts littered the bridge, dead bodies were leaning against low covers, and fires ran rampant across the bridge to Archangel's position. I knew that we only had a short window of time to drop on the roof and make it to Archangel before the gangs got to him. I could see that they were prepping another round of mechs for the field and a few mercs were preparing for another charge to kill him.

We couldn't see Archangel from the cab we were in, but I assumed he was still alive from the amount of rifle rounds coming from his building and hitting the mercs whenever they came over the blockade, but I could tell he was getting tired from the countless hours with little sleep, we needed to get there **now**. I set the cab to hover just about the roof and opened the doors to jump out with Shepard and Miranda.

"Razor, whats the ETA of your gang?"

"They are already set up in their positions."

"How much manpower are we talking about here?"

"On such a short notice I could only get a sniper and assault team ready for combat. The sniper team, call-sign Apollo, has set up in the apartment to our left, the assault team, call-sign Face-beater, has set up in the tunnels under Archangel's building."

Shepard raised one of her eyebrows, "Face-beater?"

"Eh, Krogan named it, I let them decided what the team names are."

"Who named Apollo?"

"A vorcha, now can we get on with this?"

Miranda pulled out her omni tool and replied, "We are just above Archangel's position, there should be a ventilation shaft right below us. I can cut through the roof and we'll be able to crawl our way down to him." At the mention of the word crawl, Shepard ordered that I go first to make sure the ladies were safe.

"_Sure, she just wants me to go first to get payback from earlier, safety my ass...literately."_

I rolled my eyes and nodded my "consent" in the matter, then entered the small shaft Miranda had just cut open, the Commander followed soon after. I was surprised and kind of offended when I didn't notice her staring at me or rather _behind_ me when I looked back. We arrived at the vent just above Archangel's position and I could hear the shots going off below us. I busted off the shaft with my biotics then jumped down, not thinking how Archangel was probably jumpy and ready to shoot anything at a moments notice. I came down with a sniper barrel pointing at my face.

"Thought you could get the drop on me could you?" he said, and then pulled the trigger.

**BAM!** I'm dead end of story, thanks for reading, bye! Yes that was a lie, I'm kind of a powerful biotic you know, and I always have my barrier up on Omega. The point-blank sniper shot would have blasted my brains over the nearby wall, but fortunately for me, I have the best damn barrier in the galaxy. Archangel's sniper shot toasted my barrier in one shot though, its a freaking sniper shot at point blank what did you think would happen. When my lifeless corpse didn't fall over and hit the floor, Archangel exclaimed, "What the hell!" Which gave me enough time to dive behind the nearest couch and hide there while he got another shot off.

By this time both Shepard and Miranda had jumped down and taking in the situation, and I was yelling out at Archangel, "For God's sakes Archangel we're friendlies!" By now the couch I had been hiding behind was shredded thanks to Archangel's shots, but he stopped shooting a bullet away from ending my current life.

"Razor, is that you? I recognize that voice from anywhere." He had completely changed his attitude from trigger-happy to his standard military voice, calm and cynical, ugh.

"Hell yeah it is Archangel, now would you stop trying to blow my brains out?"

"Sorry, force of habit, can't be too sure if there's a war going on and my only friendlies are me and my sniper rifle."

"What happened to the rest of your team Arch? I thought you had more when we first met." He got quickly sullen at my statement and replied to me in a more angry and sorrowful voice.

"Betrayed by one of our own, we never stood a chance, only I survived." Once he had finished he turned to the Commander for the first time and actually acknowledged her presence.

"Commander Shepard? Ha, thought I'd never see the day."

"Do I know you?" Archangel was clearly taken back by the Commander's statement.

"What you don't recognize me, not even an old friend?" At this he unlatched his helmet to reveal his head, "How about now?"

"Garrus Vakarian? Its been a long time, and holy Hell you look like shit. Well a lot more than you usually do."

"Ouch, that hurts Shepard, but if you haven't noticed I don't really have time to put on my makeup with a war going on, so forgive me if I look bad without my makeup."

I however, had been stunned since the Commander had said, Garrus and Vakarian in the same sentence, "Archangel you never told me you were the Garrus Vakarian, you're like the Commander's favorite pet bird or something."

"Close Razor, I'm actually the Commander's favorite pet bird _and_ a savior of the Citadel, so no big deal."

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit in the last 2 years, what have you been up to?" The Commander said.

"I've been waging my own personal war against the three top gangs on Omega," he looked at me and said, "besides his of course."

"Why not his, what has he ever done for you?"

"It all started..." He was interrupted by a beeping on his omni tool, "Stories can wait, it looks like the gangs are making a final push."

"A final push?" I said, "What makes you think it's final?"

"They're sending everything they have at us, I hope you brought a Mako with you or we might be dead."

"It can't be that bad." He then offered me his rifle and told me to look through the scope. When I looked down the sight I immediately regretted it, I could see a combination of all of the three gangs starting to form up at the barricades; a combination of mechs, Krogan soldiers, and many different races of mercs was massing to make a final charge at Garrus' building, and they didn't look like they wanted to come over for tea.

"Wow it is that bad."

"Told you."

"Good thing I brought some reinforcements, I have a sniper team and assault team covering the tunnels and bridge , that should thin out their numbers."

"It might do some damage but what we really need to do is take out their commanders, without them they will run scarred."

The Commander finally came into our conversation, taking command as a commander should, "Garrus, since your the best sniper, you'll support us and direct the sniper team to targets, Miranda and I will take the ground floor and try to prevent them from getting to you, and Razor, I want you on support duty, go where you're needed."

"Roger that Commander." The Commander walked down the stairs with Miranda to take up their positions.

"Here's the com frequency Garrus, use it to call the sniper team's shots."

"Thanks Razor, it looks like they're getting ready to make their final charge, no sign of the Blood Pack though, wonder where they are." As if by magic my omni communicator clicked on and I heard my assault team leader crackle through the bullets and static.

"Razor, we got Blood Pack down here in the tunnels, need immediate backup! We're taking heavy losses, half of the team is dead!" The communicator blinked off and I was left with only static.

"I'm off to the tunnels Garrus, call if you need me."

He shot another sniper bullet into an Eclipse merc before turning to me and replying, "Copy that, I'll tell the Commander, now go!" I had already taken off to save my troops in the tunnels, but I somehow knew it would be a finished battle by the time I got there. On my left I saw my remaining 3 troops huddling behind cover taking potshots at the approaching Krogan, Vorcha, and Varren forces. I arrived just in time to see a Krogan soldier tackle one of my troops and smash his head in on the floor, and Blood Pack Varren jump over the cover to rip the head off my team leader. The only survivor was a human female around the age of 17 who was the team's medic, and I had to hand it to her, she was taking this blood-bath pretty well considering her team leader's just got his throat ripped out.

I rolled into cover beside her and took out my Claymore shotgun and cocked it before shooting it at a nearby charging Krogan soldier. The medic next to me popped out of cover to shoot an approaching Vorcha soldier and shredded him with her sub-machine gun, right before her head was taken off by a sniper. Dammit, just me now... you might be wondering why I felt no emotion towards the girl, truth be told war is war, bad shit happens, frankly I've seen worse in my time, much worse.

I took a grenade from her dead body and primed it before throwing it into a group of Blood Pack. I tried to count the remaining enemies, and I could see there was about two dozen remaining Vorcha, a handful of Krogan, and their leader left, I could see him in the back of his troops, like a coward. I knew I wouldn't be able to last long against these odds. I popped out of cover and shot a charging Krogan and then threw out a biotic grenade, which is exactly what it sounds like, a grenade that is made from biotics. The grenade hit a team of Vorcha right before they shot a rocket at my position. I had a short window of time to to plan out a new strategy, I knew my biotics wouldn't last much longer in this firefight, I was having a hard time keeping my barrier up after a few shots pierced the cover. What I did see was a fuel truck right next to a few support beams, but how I could make it go off was a problem.

Unlike in movies, you can't shoot everything and expect it go up in flames, you would have to bring incendiary ammo for that. Even if I did my shotgun and pistol didn't have the range to reach it anyway. In my last second of free-time, I did notice a flamethrower one of my troops that had died earlier dropped, but unfortunately it was located behind a very pissed-off Krogan squad.

I had a crazy idea that popped up in my head that just might work, so I put all my last remaining biotic energy into my barrier before jumping from my cover and full-on sprinting at the Krogan squad. To say they were surprised was an understatement, I think I saw one of them drop their weapon in surprise. I had killed one of them with my wrist-blade and another with my Claymore before they knew what hit them, then threw my empty shotgun at them to reinforce an idea of what hit them. Three out of five of them were already dead before the last two's Claymore shots hit my barriers, one more shot and I was dead, my barriers were history.

I swung my left arm out just in time to slice of of the Krogan's throats, and my right arm connected to the other's face with a satisfying crunch. I had just enough time before the rest of the Blood Pack were on me before I picked up the flamethrower and _**threw**_ it. I did what I had hoped and shattered on impact, spraying the fuel ship with flamethrower gas ready for ignition, all it took was a single spark.

I blindly fired at the fuel truck with my pistol and heard the Blood Pack leader scream out to me, "Stupid human, throwing a gun is much less effective than using it! I screamed back at him, "No shit?!" Before my final pistol round ricocheted off the fuel hull and ignited the fuel inside. The result was a spectacular/deadly/bad-ass fireball erupting from the tanker and torching the last remaining Blood Pack troops and their leader. I slumped down in my cover and heard my omni communicator crackle to life, a nervous Garrus on the other end,

"You okay down there Razor, I felt that from up here." I pulled myself up from the cover and responded while walking back up,

"I'm fine Garrus, whats the situation up there?"

"Eclipse are giving it all they got, the Blue Suns are hesitating for some reason, get up here ASAP."

"Acknowledged." I picked up my pace up to Garrus' position, on my way up I saw the Commander and Miranda giving it all they had. _"Now those are some real women."_ I thought to myself, I took cover next to Garrus, trying to give my biotics time to recharge. I heard Garrus yell into his communicator, "Eclipse mech, right side." The reply was a sniper round going straight through the mechs head and making it explode in a fireball.

"Updates on the situation?" I said.

"Eclipse is almost done for, we got their leader a few minutes before you came back, the Blue Suns are nowhere to be seen."

"Something isn't right, the Blue Suns are too stubborn to pull out, where did they go." Garrus' reply was stopped short by a window shattering to our left and a few flash-bangs dropping from above.

"Flash-bangs get down!" Me and Garrus got down just in time not to be blinded by the flash, but the bang part still blasted our hearing. I shook my daze off long enough for me to scream into my communicator,

"Shepard, we got Blue Suns on our position, need backup, now!"

"On my way!" Was the reply. Bullets were flying past Garrus' and I's cover, and my biotics hadn't fully recharged yet, I could only send out a shock-wave just powerful enough to stun some of the mercs, but they just kept coming, Garrus was holding his own but we were getting overwhelmed quickly. Right before me and Garrus got scrambled by bullets, a more powerful shock-wave and a warp bubble flew past our heads and slammed into the enemy forces, a few moments later Shepard and Miranda dove into cover beside me and Garrus.

"Need some help, Razor? I thought you said you were the most powerful biotic in the universe?" She smirked at me before popping out of cover and unleashing a clip into a Blue Sun's merc.

"Hey, I just single-handedly took on the Blood Back and lived to brag about it, give me some slack!" I then threw out a biotic grenade which slammed into the enemy lines, I might be tired but I'm not useless.

The fight didn't last very long with the new reinforcements, I almost felt sorry for them, almost. Me, Shepard, and Miranda turned the enemy line into paste while Garrus took precise shots at them. I soon had realized something, this was all they had? A few soldiers? As the fight ended and the last mercs fell to the ground, I also realized I hadn't heard from my sniper team in a while, and they were only reachable from the air. I relayed my suspicions to the Commander and Garrus.

"Something isn't right Commander, they usually don't have this few troop numbers, in fact they usually bring along," I was interrupted by the very thing I had feared, and the thing I had feared trained it's spotlight on Garrus and the rest of us, "a Vulture..."

Garrus yelled, "Get down!" Before I saw a rocket soar out of the Vulture and slam into the cover right next to him, that couldn't have been good...

The Commander screamed out, "Garrus!" Before she was forced to take cover when the Vulture spun up it's mini gun at our position. Things were not looking good, the Commander, Miranda, and I were scattered across the room, Garrus was bleeding out next to me, and we had a heavily armored Vulture shooting at us.

I did what any man in my situation would do, and I let myself go too far. I felt my powers go out of control right before I screamed out of pure rage and unleashed a huge biotic blast right at the Vulture. It exploded with so much ferocity, or what I though was the Vulture exploded with a lot of ferocity, that it knocked me back onto the floor and I began to black out. I heard the Commander screaming out into her com right before I blacked out, "Normandy, I need immediate medi-vac, two team members down. Repeat I need immediate medi-vac ASAP!"

Then my mind faded into darkness...

** A long chapter to make up for the shortish one last time, and its only gonna get better. Once again, Bioware, Rights, OC, Plot, whatever else. If anyone has any suggestions about the story or questions, send my a Private Message or leave a review, right now I'm completely open to any and all suggestions made by you guys. If you were wondering, I plan on putting all the major characters, DLC and otherwise, in my chapters, I plan on having Mordin joining up next, then Kasumi. I might sprinkle another OC team member in there just to add something a little extra for the fans. Hackket, I mean, Jecezek out.**


	5. Prison of Black

**Razor POV**

Darkness was all around me, it filled my body, my mind, my soul, if I even had one. The darkness felt cold, I was all alone in this place of darkness, of absolute nothingness. I tried to yell out to someone, anyone, nothing came out of my mouth, not even air, I wasn't even breathing. Everywhere I looked it was darkness, I felt as though I was blind, out of the darkness a voice called out to me,

"_Give your body to the harvest, submit to the endless cycle, the cycle must continue, it will not be stopped."_

A loud booming voice broke me out of my trance, the voice sounded...ancient, but it wasn't just one voice, it sounded like a thousand voices, all booming at once, yet still somehow one voice. The booming voices repeated themselves,

"_Give your body to us, the cycle has already begun, you cannot stop the harvest, you cannot stop what is in motion."_

At this time, a set of glowing, yellow eyes appeared out of the darkness, then another set, then another, all somehow flickering on, waking up. All of the eyes seemed to see out into nothingness, but I felt them all centered on me, they all combined into one booming voice, all together, but all separate,

"_The cycle must repeat, balance must be restored, the cycle will continue, it cannot be stopped, it is what is destined to happen."_

I tried to yell out, to tell them something, anything. I shouted, screamed in my dark prison, but nothing came of my resistance, I was trapped in the desolate wasteland of nothingness. Three words kept repeating themselves over and over again inside my mind.

"_Harvest. Cycle. Balance."_

These words made no sense to me, I tried to move, run, get away from the glowing eyes, but I had no feet, no arms, no body. I was just a thought, a lonely idea in a giant existence of nothingness,and it appeared I was trapped forever. Darkness surrounded me, it filled me, it consumed me...

**Shepard POV**

As soon as we arrived on the Normandy, Dr. Chakwas and the medical staff met us at the airlock. Two of my team members were down, both of them were losing blood at a quick rate. Garrus had taken a rocket blast to his face, and part of it was blown clear off, he had gone unconscious after losing too much blood, and the medi-gel Miranda and I applied was not stopping the bleeding.

Razor was a different story, before he had taken out the Vulture, I saw him flare up his biotics to what I knew was too much for his body to handle. He let out a huge blast of biotic power right at the Vulture, the explosion was so intense I was momentarily blinded and deafened by the explosion. The Vulture was shredded on impact, and the shrapnel flew out in all directions, one of those directions was right at Razor.

Part of the wing took him right it the chest, going straight through on impact, blood splattered everywhere, including on my shocked face, Razor immediately collapsed, dead or not I didn't know, it was a pretty big piece of shrapnel. All I knew was that two of my new team members had just gotten wounded, and possibly killed in action. I immediately called the Normandy on my comm, and ran over to see if either of them were dead.

I could see that Garrus, was bleeding through a huge gash on the side of his face, and he was quickly fading into unconsciousness. Razor had already slipped into unconsciousness, but I could feel a pulse on both of them. I immediately applied what medi-gel I had left, but I knew they were long gone if that medi-vac didn't get here soon.

I stood outside the med-bay trying to see if my team mates were still alive, but I got no indication that they were, I had changed into my casual clothes while they prepped my team for surgery, and I was nervously debating if I needed to start digging their graves. Dr. Chakwas was alternating back and forth between patients while her aides worked hard to try and save both of their lives. Both of them were still unconscious, and both had lost a lot of blood. While I was standing their Jacob came out from the elevator and stood next to me.

"Commander, with all due respect, Miranda and I suggest we hold a meeting in the Comm room to discuss our next move."

I nodded, realizing that me moping here starring at their unconscious bodies wasn't going to help their situation. I followed Jacob to the elevator and rode it up to the CIC, where Miranda was waiting to greet us in the Comm room. Once we got there we all took our prospective positions and Miranda was the first one to speak,

"Commander, we've done what we've could for Garrus and Razor, but their injuries are pretty bad, Garrus took a bad hit, Dr. Chakwas did the best she could with surgical procedures, he should still have full functionality, but..." At this moment the door to the Comm room opened and Garrus Vakarian, with half his face gone, walked in and stood at attention.

"Shepard." I think Miranda and Jacob were both pretty shocked, I for one was not. I knew Garrus was one tough son of a bitch, and that son of a bitch was one of my best friends.

"Hmm, didn't expect him to be up so early, tough son of a bitch." Jacob said,

"My thoughts exactly." Miranda replied. Garrus, with his usual sarcastic attitude replied,

"No one would give me a mirror how bad is it?"

"No worse than usual Garrus, you always did look like hell, slap some face-paint on there and no one will even notice."

"Heh-heh, ouch it hurts to laugh, my face is barely holding together as it is. Some women find facial scars attractive, only bad thing is most of them are Krogan."

I smirked at the exchange we were having, just like old times. It was nice to have an actual friend aboard the ship. Jacob and Miranda were nice enough but they still didn't share that certain bond with me like Garrus did. Jacob and Miranda, sensing that this was a private moment just for friends, saluted promptly then took their leave.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about you, never thought that we'd be working for a pro-human terrorist organization, I don't know if you noticed but I am in face not a human, but since I got my injury I'm about as ugly as one, so maybe Ill pass the test."

"Heh, that's why I need you Garrus, if I'm walking through hell I need someone I trust at my side."

"It isn't for my dashing good looks?"

"I don't know if you noticed Vakarian but I'm no Krogan female, or male if that's your fancy."

"Just like old times, huh Shepard?

"Just like old times."

"Ill be down in the gun battery if you need me, Cerberus probably screwed up the calibrations on the new Normandy gun, hopefully I can fix it before we have to fight another war single-handedly like last time." He started to leave but I stopped him with a question,

"Garrus, when you woke up, how was Razor doing?"

He suddenly found his feet on the ground very interesting and replied in a solemn voice,

"To be honest, he looked bad Shepard, Dr. Chakwas was doing her best, but he lost a lot of blood, he was still out when I left."

"I understand, Ill go check on him then."

"You know where to find me Shepard."

After Garrus left I went to the elevator and punched in the Crew Quarters on the pad. I made my way over to the med-bay but was blocked by an aide.

"Commander, Dr. Chakwas has requested that you not disturb Razor while he, uh..." He trailed off and I replied quickly,

"First of all, this is my ship, I can do whatever the hell I want. Second of all what is his situation that's so damn important so he cannot be disturbed."

He sighed before answering back, "Why don't you see for yourself." He then opened the door for me and I was greeted by the sight of Razor lying unconscious on a bed with blood all around him, Garrus was right, he had lost a lot of blood. Chakwas was standing over the bed trying to get some kind of readings on him, but she looked very discouraged. When she noticed me coming in she said,

"Commander I..."

"Will he live?"

"We don't know, he has been unconscious the entire time since he got on the ship, and he lost a lot of blood."

"What exactly happened doctor?"

"A piece of shrapnel impaled him through the chest but luckily went straight through, the problem was it sliced an artery on its way out and may have grazed the spinal cord. By the time he got here, he barely had a pulse, and was fading fast."

I took my first good look at Razor since we arrived, he looked very pale, and I could barely see any indicators that he was truly alive.

"You said it grazed the spinal cord, does that mean he is paralyzed?"

"No, we were able to fix it up without any permanent damage, the only thing we can do for him now is hope he can pull out of his coma state."

"I understand doctor, thank you for saving both of their lives, give me any updates if..."

"_Harvest. Cycle. Balance."_

I was interrupted by what I thought was Razor speaking to us, but it didn't come from him, he was still in his coma, it came from somewhere else. Dr. Chakwas was just as shocked as I was, and she too saw that he did not speak from his lips.

"Doctor did you hear that too?"

"Yes, where did it come from? It sounded like Razor but it didn't come from him."

"Doctor I think I should tell you something, Razor can communicate telepathically, we did hear him, just not through his voice."

Dr. Chakwas was visibly shocked by this revelation, it showed on her face, she replied in a clearly astounded voice,

"How in the world is this possible?"

"Even I don't know doctor, we may be able to learn more from Razor is he wakes up."

"Commander, what did those three words mean? Harvest, cycle, and balance?"

"I wish I knew doctor, but we'll talk about this later, I have to go back to Omega and recruit Mordin Solus for the team, send me a message on my omni-tool if Razor's situation changes."

"Aye, aye, Commander." She gave me a salute and then I walked to the elevator and up to the Armory to prepare to travel back to Omega to get me another squad member."

"_Harvest. Cycle. Balance."_

"_Harvest. Cycle. Balance."_

Those three words kept repeating themselves over and over again in my head. What did they mean? Why was Razor saying them? Unfortunately, I felt as if I would find out the answers to my questions soon enough, and I was afraid that the answers would not be good ones.

**Razor POV**

I was starting to go mad in my prison, the only things keeping me company were thousands of glowing eyes and their owner's booming voices,

"_Give up your body to the harvest, the cycle must continue, you cannot stop the plans that are set in motion, give back what is **ours**."_

Huge warning flags went off in my thoughts, as the voices spoke out to me, I wanted to ask so many questions, questions I knew they would never answer. I was just stuck in my dark prison, listening to the voices repeat themselves over and over again,

"_Harvest. Cycle. Balance. Immortal."_

The new word again sparked up my interest, rescuing me from my own loneliness before I went mad with my solitary thoughts. How do these voices know so much about me? What have I ever done to deserve this darkness that is my hell. For the first time, the voices answered me, if I had a face, or a body, they would both be shocked and scarred right now,

"_We have watched you since your birth, we have waited in darkness and silence as you have, we understand your plight, and now you understand ours."_

In my mind I tried to communicate, try to find a mind I could connect with, all I found was my own,

"_But why am I here, what have I done to be transported here?" _The voices ignored my question and instead replied in their thousand voices, all morphing into one booming one,

"_Harvest. Cycle. Balance. Immortal. Darkness."_

**A little late on this chapter but I will use the school excuse card on this one. I know that not much happened in this chapter, but if you will just bear with me, it will get better. I do however, still need some new freaking ideas, I know I ask this every time but pleeeeease leave a review or private message with some new ideas for this story. Once again all rights go to Bioware and OC's and story go to me. I am thinking right now that I will put in a little OC DLC action after I get Mordin and Kasumi on the crew. For the 5th time, this is Jecezek, out.**


	6. The Mad Doctor

**Razor POV**

"_Well this sure is a shitty existence,"_ I thought to myself, _" Stuck in a world of nothingness with the only thing to do is listen to these damn cryptic voices chant over and over again."_

Every now and then they started to add a word to the mix, some of which I didn't understand, such as gateway and synthetics, even some words that I didn't know the language to, I thought I even heard _Shepard_ there once or twice. If this was to be my eternal existence, then I would go mad in no time, joining the voices in muttering the chant just for something to do. I knew that I was not dead however, I had died once, and it was nothing like this. When I first died it was like a great flash of light and then nothing but white, then I felt a tingling sensation and then I was back, just like that. There was no darkness, no glowing eyes, and no chanting voices. That lead me to my next question,

"_Where the hell am I exactly?"_

My answer was a crack of light, and suddenly everything went silent, instead of chanting, I was literately **nowhere**, there was no sound, no glowing eyes, and no darkness. Instead I was surrounded by **nothing**. There was absolute no color anywhere, it wasn't even white, it was as if I was nowhere, the only thing I did know, was that it was much better than the dark existence. I began to feel a slight itch right next to where my heart would be if I had a body, then that itch turned to an annoyance, then that annoyance turned into a pain, and then that pain turned into a fire.

I felt as if my whole soul was on fire, my mind, my body, everything was just one big wildfire, that I couldn't see. I felt it growing bigger, and bigger until I couldn't stand it anymore, and then I exploded, and then I awoke from my eternal dream.

**Shepard POV**

The short walk to the Omega Markets was uneventful, a drunk turian tried to make a move on me, but I responded by throwing him right into a wall, I think he fell asleep before he hit the ground. At the door to the Medical District, I was stopped by a guard who said I didn't have, "Proper Clearance." I corrected him by showing him my assault rifle and grenade launcher, those were all the "clearance" I needed. While on the way to Mordin's Clinic, my team, Jacob, Miranda and I, met an injured batarian with the plague. Who didn't trust me until I gave him some oh-so-precious medi-gel, he explained that many people had died in the past few days and the Blue Suns had taken up shop in the absence of any turian or batarian security force, he also explained that the plague seemed to only affect alien species and not humans, which was why everyone was blaming humans for the whole ordeal.

I told him we would send someone back for him when we got to Mordin's clinic, but I don't think he actually believed us. We once again began to move through the madness of post-plague Omega, and were met with wave after wave of Blue sun mercenaries, burning corpses, and eventually vorcha soldiers, while on the way to Mordin's clinic. After about 10 minute of constant firefights and actual fires, we made it to Mordin's "clinic," which was half clinic and half fortress. As soon as we opened the doors, we were met by a squad of mechs with guns raised, who relayed to us If we didn't keep the peace they would be forced to "exterminate" us. My team and I made our way to the back of the clinic where we met Mordin Solus, the famous salarian doctor. When we walked in he looked up from his current dead patient, and scanned us with his omni-tool. Right when he started talking, I already had a migraine.

"Hm, human, not recognize you from area, too well armed to be refugees, no mercenary uniform, quarantine still in effect. Here for something else, too many guns to be scientists, no visible injuries, what is your purpose?"

"I'm Commander Shepard and I came here to find you, I'm on a critical mission and I need your help."

"Mission, what mission, no, no no no, clinic understaffed, plague spreading too fast, who sent you?"

"A secret organization called Cerberus, maybe you've heard of them?"

"Cerberus, yes, heard of, not too fond of alien species, humans only, Cerberus recruiting aliens, must be desperate, what is your mission?"

"I was given the task of stopping the Collectors from abducting entire human colonies."

"Collectors, interesting, plague hitting these slums is engineered, Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it, our goals may be similar."

"So you'll join me then?"

"No, must stop plague first, already have a cure, need to distribute it at the environmental control center, vorcha guarding it, need to kill them."

"I can take care of the vorcha for you. I'll be back right after I..." I was interrupted by my comm link to the Normandy flashing on my tool, I quickly turned it on and saw Dr. Chakwas on the other line,

"What is it Doctor, do you have an update on Razor's condition?"

"Yes, we do, Razor woke up a while ago, he is still bedridden though. He's eating right now, but he is still not in working condition."

"Understood doctor, do what you can for him, I will be back as soon as I can, we are almost done with the mission."

"Roger that, Commander."

I clicked off my comm to the Normandy, and just before I went to head out, Mordin stopped me, "Commander, if I may ask, who is this crew member you are talking about?"

"His name is Razor, have you heard of him?"

"Heard of him? Yes, quite popular throughout Omega, gang less harmful to Omega than other gangs. Heard stories about him, very interesting, might need to run a few tests..." He trailed off before that and appeared to be mumbling to himself.

"Uh, Mordin, what do you mean by tests?"

"Hmm, oh, nothing Commander, but really, must get back to work, will contact you when at station." I still had an uneasy feeling about this scientsit, he seemed very useful, but he also seemed a little unstable, almost to the point of insanity... Nothingless I headed out with my team to get to the enviromental control system.

The walk there was basically the same as the walk to the clinic, my team and I fought through countless Blood Pack warriors, and all the while in the precense of fresh burning corpses, lovely. When we reached the enviormental control room, a team of vorcha were waiting to greet us. Their leader stepped forward and yell out to us from across the room,

"You no come here, shut down machines, break fans! Everyone choke and die, then Collectors make us strong!"

"Why are you fighting us? We're trying to cure the plague!"

"Collectors want plague! You work for doctor, turn on machines, put cure in air! We kill you, the Collectors reward us for your head!"

"How about I send your's as a repalcement?"

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

I had the sense to duck behind cover before the first round of rocket and assault rifle fire came my way, Jacob and Miranda mimicked my move and dove next to me in the cover. After they all ran out of bullets at once, the vorcha weren't very good strategists, my team and I had the ability to fire freely at their waiting unprotected bodies, they didn't have the good sense to duck for cover, and all of them fell dead on the floor before one could even reload. As I stood up out of cover, EDI's voice came over the comm,

"I have scanned the room and locate the central control panel on the other side of the room, you can insert the cure there and turn on the fans with that button on the left."

I walked over to the control panel and inserted the cure into the slot in the middle of the console then punched the fan control on the left of the main console. After a few seconds the fans started to burst to life and the cure dispensed itslef across the ward.

"Mordin, this is Shepard, I took care of the vorcha and inserted the cure, im heading back your way now."

"Copy, Commander, I will be here."

My team and I made our way back to the clinic, we saw the first signs of any life in the ward since we had arrived, a family of turians came out of the building on our left, but went back inside after seeing 3 heavily armed humans walking through their street. We made it back to the clinic in no time without all the Blood Pack firing at us, some of the fires had gone out and some mech robots were now patrolling the streets looking for vorcha survivors. As we entered the clinic we walked past all of the now health patients and once again made our way to the back room, where Mordin had already started packing his equipment and was talking with his assisstant, who was feverously arguing with him about the clinic,

"But Mordin I'm just an assisstant, I have no idea how to run a full functioning clinic on Omega nonetheless!"

"You'll be fine, contact me if you have any problems."

"But doctor..." He trailed off as soon as he noticed Mordin was already leaving and walking towards us.

"Ready to go Mordin?" I said.

"Yes, sad to leave, but work with Collectors more important, will be aboard the Normadny shortly Commander."

"Glad to have you on board doctor, I'm sure your skills will be invaluable on mission."

"Of course, someone else might have gotten it wrong."

**Razor POV**

When I awoke, I expected to be back on Omega, sleeping in my penthouse apartment, waking up well-rested and ready to shake some hands and slit some throats. I soon realized I was gravely mistaken when I woke not to an asari-filled bed, but a starch white one with an IV hanging from my arm. An old woman who I guessed to be my doctor sat up from her chair when she saw me stir,

"Ah, you're awake."

"Ugh, where am I and who are you?" Before she could speak, however, a robot-like voice came over the ship's comm.

"You are located in the Normandy's medi-bay. The person in front of you is Dr. Karin Chakwas, our chief medical officer aboard the Normandy."

"And who exactly am I speaking with now?"

"My name is EDI, I am the Normandy's on-board AI."

"Terrific, what happened to me while I was out?"

This time it was Dr. Chakwas who spoke, "You were rushed to the Normandy after being knocked unconcious by that blast you made down on the mission on Omega. You've been out for a few hours now."

I could tell she was holding something back from me, I wanted to read her mind to figure out what it was she was hiding, but all I got in return was a headache instead of an answer,

"Did I get injured?" I was kind of hoping that I had just died, then I would have no scars on my new body, my current one had a large slanted white scar running across my chest.

"You took a piece of shrapnel in the chest, we did the best we could but the scarring may be permenant, luckily it didn't hit anything that vital."

"Good, can I have something to eat? I'm starving."

"I'll contact the Commander after I get you your food, she'll want to know that your awake and well."

While Chakwas went and got my food, I was having a nice chat with EDI, the AI seemed nice if a little...different. I couldn't put my finger on it but something seemed off with her, like she was different than just a simple VI,

"So where are we now EDI?"

"We are still docked at Omega. Commander Shepard went back on the station to recruit Mordin Solus to the ship."

"Is Garrus Vakarian alright, I say him took a nasty hit before I went out cold."

"He is fully recovered, he has taken up quarters in the gun battery on the forward part of the ship."

"EDI, where will my quarters be?"

"Unknown, Commander Shepard has yet to designate a sleeping area of the ship for you, are the crew quarters not sufficient?"

"No, I'd like a more solitary area, no offense to the crew but I'm really not a militaristic guy."

"Understood Razor, I will inform Shepard of your preferences."

"Thanks EDI."

Dr. Chakwas came back with what she called food, more like a big bowl of mush and chunks if you ask me. I was used to what Omega called, "fine dining," which was just a glorified version of military food, but at least it was better than this slop. I of course ate it, I'm not the guy to pass down a meal, even if it was puke in a bowl,

"I contacted Shepard and she told me she was almost done and should be on her way back right now."

"Thanks doctor, so anyway what can you tell me about this ship?"

Once again, EDI came over the comm, it appeared as if she was the designated the tour guide for this ship, hell, she may have been the ship, "You are on the crew deck, the forward gun battery is at the front of the ship, so is life support, the mess hall, and crew quarters. Engineering and the shuttle bay are locate below you on decks 4 and 5. Above you is the Combat Information Center, located on that floor is the main cockpit, armory, science lab, and comm room. Deck 1 is the Commander's personal quarters."

"Uh, thanks EDI."

"You have 3 unread messages on your private comm link, I believe they are from your gang."

"Gang, what gang?" Dr. Chakwas said.

"It's nothing docto..."

EDI interrupted me, "Razor was the leader of a gang on Omega, his messages are from his second-in-command, Faze."

"Thanks, EDI," I said in a sarcastic tone, "I'll take those messages now, Dr. Chakwas, if you'll escuse me for a moment."

The doctor gave me a worried, almost fearful look, but still walked away out of the med-bay. I pulled up my omni-tool and scrolled through to the first message, which was in fact from my second-in-command, Faze,

"Hey boss, got your message, we heard about the whole Archangel business back at the base, nasty stuff, huh? We also heard that you were injured in the battle, hopefully this message doesn't reach a dead corpse. Good news is we were able to take some of the other gang's territory now that they have been weakened by the loss of their leaders. We also have fortified our position here at the HQ and should be able to resist any of Aria's movements. If you aren't dead and get this message, contact me at sometime. Your BFF, Faze."

I rolled my eyes at the last part, I did however hope Faze could step up to the plate and lead Cyclops in my absence, I didn't want to return from the suicide mission with a shitload of cash and find my gang in ruins. IF I returned that is, I don't fear death, but I knew my gang couldn't hold out forever, if I died, I wouldn't be back in time to save my gang. Aria was powerful, I wasn't kidding myself there, Aria could and would try to annex my gang now that I was gone. It was only a matter of time before she put enough spies and had enough manpower to crush my gang and gain more power on Omega. I respected Aria, she didn't like to fuck around, if she wanted you dead, she wouldn't send a one mercenary to kill you, she'd send his whole damn gang. I broke out of my daydream and scrolled over to my second message, this one was just a standard Cerberus message to new crew members that I immediately deleted from my inbox. I scrolled over to my final message, from someone with the initials, S.B.,

"Greetings, Immortal. I have been watching you since the day you first arrived on Omega, your actions have not gone unnoticed by the organization that I lead. I have learned from my sources that you have now been fully inducted into the Normandy's crew and are now in the service of the infamous Commander Shepard. I messaged you because I have some information you may find interesting, the payment will be discussed when I find time to contact you again, know that I will be watching. S.B."

I scratched my head, thinking of anyone I knew who had the initials S.B., no one came to mind, no one from Omega and not even from my 1st life. While I was distracted, I didn't notice the elevator door open and close and then the med-bay door open and close. When I looked up from my omni-tool, Commander Shepard was standing there with a fairly pissed-off look on her face,

"What the hell were you thinking back there on Omega?"

"I'm fine by the way, and I was thinking about how nice it would be if I destroyed that Vulture before it tore us to shreds, what do you think what I did was wrong?"

"You put the whole team in danger, you said how unpredictable your abilities were, what was stopping you from realesing a biotic nuke right where we were standing?"

"At least I did something! If I hadn't the whole team might have been plastered against the walls!"

"Lets get something straight Razor, while you're on my ship and my crew you'll do what I say, I know that you're used to being the bad-ass lonewolf on Omega, but now that you're on my crew you will take orders from me and you'll do what I say, is that understood?"

Damn, what a spitfire, a hot body and a hot attitude to match. I did however see reasoning behind her argument, what was stopping me from going out-of-control when I destroyed that Vulture, I didn't this time but what about the next time, could I really rely on my luck that long?

"Understood Commander, I apoligize for not following orders, I realize I put the whole team in danger." When I looked up at her face, I saw what resembled a smirk, and I thought to myself, _"I take it back, screw you bitch!"_ But I knew if I said that my stay here would be less pleasant than I would have hoped.

"Good, how you do you feel Razor, do you think you're ready to be back in action?"

"I'm all ready to go, Commander, all I have to get is the all clear from the doctor."

"I'll clear you with Chakwas, in the meantime, have you decided on a place to sleep?"

"I'm not sleeping in the crew quarters if that's what you're asking."

"Understood, how about the port-side viewing deck?"

"What's in it?"

EDI once again interrupted Shepard right before she was about to talk, "The portside viewing deck is ready for use, it has a built-in bar and sleeping arrangments already set-up, if you need anything else, put in a requisition order."

"I like it already!" I said grinning.

"Now that we have that settled, perhaps you're up for something a little less exciting than destroying entire gangs..."

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"

Shepard grinning before replying, "How do you feel about thieves?"

**I know, I know a little late, just finished with classes before spring break, so the next chapter should be up pretty soon, and I'm guessing you all know what it's going to be about. I apoligize for any spelling mistakes in this chapter, my spell-check is for some reason not working right, I did the best I could to try and fix any spelling errors I wrote. All rights go to BioWare, except my shiz. To remind all readers, please send your ideas in, I would love to have some fan input in my story, and now that were done with Omega Part 1, I'll get into some DLC content and maybe even an OCDLC if that's possible. For all people wondering, I AM NOT going to use any of the Mass Effect 3 endings in my Part 2 story of The Immortal, still trying to decide on that though, but for now I am going to leave that image to you readers. Now I must go finish some calibrations, Jecezek out.**


	7. The Heist of the Century

**Razor POV**

The ship rocked slighty after leaving the mass relay, I stood in the cockpit of the ship behind Shepard, who was conversing with Joker and EDI ahead of me. No one else was chosen for this pick-up, Shepard wanted to keep it quite until the thief was fully inducted into our ship. A few seconds after leaving the mass relay, I saw the Citdadel for the first time. I've never been to the Citadel before, in my first life I was more of a drifter, I've been to Thessia, Tuchunka, Palaven, Earth, and even the Migrant Fleet once. In my second life, Omega was my one and only home, visiting the Citadel was not one of my top priorities on the to-do list.

The Citadel was situated in the dead space between stars, with no star of it's own, it only had a mass effect relay to keep it company. I was told by Shepard that this would be the first time she re-visited the Citadel since her first death two years ago. As we docked with the Citadel, I thought I saw a cloaking-unit flicker right above the ship, but it's probably just the alcohol, I had been breaking in that bar since I got that room all to myself. When we walked out of the Normandy, a strange advertisement on one of the columns actually spoke to us,

"Commander Shepard, enter the password and receive a free gift."

Shepard walked up to the advertisement column and said to it,

"Silence is golden."

"Good to finally meet you Commander, Kasumi Goto. I'm a big fan."

"What's with all the secrecy Kasumi? Is C-Sec looking for you or something?"

"I'm the best thief in the business, not the most famous, but you can't be too careful, dangerous business being a thief you know."

"Has Cerberus filled you in on the mission Kasumi?"

"Oh, you mean the one that I might die on? Yeah, they have, I'm also kind of shocked they didn't come and find me sooner, my fault for being hard to find I guess."

"So how did Cerberus find you?"

"They didn't I found them, they were looking for me, I wanted to know why, turns out they were looking for someone to join you on an important mission...and were offering a certain signing bonus. I also had a thing I needed help with, so I made them a deal. And here we are."

"And I assume this deal is something I should know about?"

"I'm looking for my old partner's greybox. A man naved Donovan Hock took it, and I'm planning to get it back."

"Whose Donovan Hock?"

"Mr. Hock is a well, respected businessman. Arms dealer, murderer, generally not that great a guy. His mansions famous for being hard to crack, I of course have a way in, and I think you're going to love it."

"Alright Kasumi, we'll go to this mansion right away, your plan better be good."

"It'll be fun, and if you don't mind me asking, whose your sexy friend?"

I looked up from playing a game on my omni-tool when I heard "sexy," and "friend" used in the same sentence,

"Whuh?" Nice moves Razor, real smooth with the ladies...

"His name is Razor, I recruited him on Omega for my team. So far he has almost killed my whole team and I and been knocked unconcious for a few hours."

"Thanks Shepard, really making me out to be a hero here."

"Hmm," Kasumi said, "He might be able to help me with my plan, wonder how a suit would look on you..."

"The hell is a suit?"

* * *

The shuttle we took from the nearby spaceport cruised along on our way to Donovan Hock's party. Kasumi had breifed us on the way, Donovan was holding a party for all the scum of the galaxy to show off his prize collections and new mansion, that would be our cover for the heist. Her partner's greybox was located in Donovan's prized vault somewhere in the mansion, the mansion was built like a fortress, so we needed to find the entrance to the vault, then find a way to open it. I would be posing as Mr. Solomun Gunn, a cutt-throat just like Hock who ran a small-band of mercs in the Terminus Systems, which I kind of already did in my normal life. Commander Shepard would be posing as my date/mistress for the party, Ms. Hanah Scarlet. We were kind of hoping no one would recognize the savior of the Citadel at the party, with her being technically dead for two years.

"Damnit this suit is itchy as hell, and I look ridiculous."

"Lighten up Razor, I mean Solomun, you look so professional now, you should wear this suit more often." Shepard teased.

"And you should wear this revealing dress more often Commander, maybe wear it into battle to improve your male soldiers morale."

"Maybe you should..." Shepard was interrupted by Kasumi,

"God, would you two shut up! Your bickering like a married couple, now does everyone know the plan?"

"Yeah, lets just get this over with, this suit is giving me a rash."

Our shuttle worked it's way to Donovan's mansion, and there were guards everywhere, no doubt everyone at the party was packing heat, even if they didn't show it. When our shuttle landed, a guard unloaded our "gift" to Donovan Hock, a solid gold Saren statue that secrectly held our guns and armor in the base. When Kasumi, Shepard, and I stepped out of the shuttle, Kasumi immediately cloaked while Shepard and I continued on to the party,

"Hold on a moment sir, there seems to be an issue with the statue." The guard said, while he continued scanning the statue, Donovan Hock came down the stairs to "greet" us,

"Is there a problem here?"

"No Mr. Hock, just doing a scan."

"I don't believe we've met, Donovan Hock."

"Solomon Gunn, I've heard a lot about you Mr. Hock." I said.

"And I've heard a lot about you, you've been very busy lately, if the extranet is to be believed."

"Sir, the scanners aren't picking anything up." The guard said.

"Hmm...I don't think our guests would come all the way here from Illium just to cause trouble, do you?"

"I don't think so, sir." Donovan nodded and turned back to me.

"You may pass through Mr. Gunn, with my apologies."

Without even a second glance he turned away and walked back up the stairs back to his party. After the guard left with our little trojan horse, Shepard turned on her omni-communicator and called Kasumi,

"Kasumi, you in yet?"

"What am I a cat burglar? Of course I'm in."

"Didn't ask for the sarcasm, have you locate the vault yet?"

"Yes, its along the back wall of the mansion down a flight of stairs, make sure security doesn't see you when you enter."

"Copy that Kasumi, Razor and I will be right there." After she turned it off Shepard and I entered the mansion and began our walk to the back of the building.

It didn't take long to find the vault, it was just a matter of avoiding security seeing us going down the stairs that took so long. Eventually we made our way down and Kasumi decloaked when we entered,

"Very nice, there's more here that I expected. Password protected voice lock, DNA scanner, laser barrier, everything a vault needs to be impenetrable."

"This gonna be a problem?" Shepard asked.

"Please. Remember who you're talking to."

"We'll need to get a voice sample for the voice lock. You'll have to chat up Hock for that. We'll ahev to find a password, too. The DNA will be child's play. We should find plenty of samples in Hock's private quarters. The barrier we can just cut the power to, simple as that."

"Alright here's the plan," Shepard said, "Razor, you'll find the password we need for the voice lock, I'll get a sample of Hock's voice, Kasumi can cut the power, then we'll all meet up to get to Hock's private quarters."

Everyone nodded in agreement then we all took off to take care of our prospective tasks. While Shepard went off to talk to Hock, I used my biotic powers to cloak myself and make my way to the guard station. After I silently hacked the door lock it opened without a hitch, that is until one of the guards at the station noticed a door opening and closing on it's own,

"What the hell?" One guard said.

"I'm gonna go check that out." Said the other.

"No you're not..." Said me, my armblade impaled him through the chest then I shot the other guard with my silenced pistol.

"Kasumi, I'm at the guard station, what should I be looking for?"

"Something." She replied

"No shit?"

I opened up the computer terminal and downloaded guard positions in the mansion to everyone's omni-tool, no more surprises. Then I searched for the "something" Kasumi told me to find, what I found was a datapad,

"Damn, so many password's around here, can't keep em straight. The one for tonight is "Peruggia," so it's not even that easy to remember. It's no big deal, that voice scanner means the password only works for Hock himself."

After reading the datapad I contacted Kasumi, "Kasumi, the password for the voice lock is 'Peruggia,' you got that?"

"Huh, that's the name of the man who stole the Mona Lisa, nice."

"You good on your end?"

"Cut the power, and I think Shepard just got done talking to Hock, all we need now is the DNA sample from his room."

"I downloaded the guard positions, it looks pretty tight, the only way in is a balcony that goes up to Hock's quarters, lets meet near the railing."

"On my way now."

After I had finished up at the guard station, I cloaked myself again before opening the door to the rest of the mansion and heading to our rendevous point. When I got there, Kasumi and Shepard were already waiting for me,

"There are a few guards on the balcony, only 3 though, everyone gets one sound like a good plan?"

"I'm game if you are." Shepard replied.

"Ladies first."

Shepard rolled her eyes at me before dropping down and "gracefully" landing on the lower balcony, Kasumi jumped down right after her and then I followed. Kasumi and I went for the farthest away targets while Shepard went for the closet seeing as how she couldn't cloak. I got up right behind my target before giving him a good natured push that sent him screaming down the cliffside, Kasumi punched her guard with her omni-tool and sent him down the cliff as well, Shepard just kicked him right off the ledge and sent him flying down the cliffside. Kasumi gave an eunthusiastic, "Teamwork!" before climbing up to the window and breaking one of them so we could all enter.

My scanner said that no guards were in his apartments as of now, but they could be back any minute, we really needed to hurry. We made our way up the stairs and then to Donovan's bedroom,

"Fan out everyone, try to find a trace of Hock's DNA."

We all spread out to look for a DNA sample. It took a few minutes to find a good enough collection of his DNA for us to put together a worthwhile sample, I even found a credit chit in one of the couches.

"That should be a good enough sample, we have all we need to crack open the vault." Kasumi said.

"Good, lets get out of here, I think we've overstayed our welcome." Shepard said.

"The way back through the balcony is unreachable, we have to exit through the front door, where a guard is standing watch..."

"Crap, Kasumi, you distract the guard while me and Razor make our way past him."

"I'll do my best."

We gave Kasumi a little time to make her way to the door guard before exiting Hock's room and going up the stairs to the door, right as we got to the top a panicked Kasumi came over the omni-communicator,

"Uh, guys, the guard isn't here."

"What? He wouldn't leave his post would he?"

"I don't think so but...wait, oh no, the guard is coming your way, hide!"

Shit, just when things were going so smoothly, I knew I could cloak and be invisible from the guard, but Shepard was a sitting duck, there was nothing to hide behind in the hallway where we were, and my scanner said he was just about to open the door to the hallway we were in. I had to think quick, well, nothing to hide behind, too late to kill him, I could just leave Shepard for dead, but that probably wouldn't be good long term. Well, I did have one crazy idea that I saw in a vid once, but I'm guessing the Commander wouldn't like it as much as I would. As I turned to the Commander she was as panicky as I was,

"_Well,"_ I thought, _"Here goes nothing!"_

As the guard was just about to open the door I quickly grabbed the Commander by the waist, pushed her against the nearby wall, and kissed her for all I was worth. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement, she might have even be classified as furious or livid, but luckily the guard couldn't see her face from where he was when he entered.

"Hey! What are you two doing in here?" I replied in the best innocent voice I could muster,

"Sorry sir, my mistress and I wanted to get away to somewhere private for a little while."

"Ah, I understand that sir, but please, do it in somehwere else than Donovan Hock's private quarters."

"Understood sir, we'll just be going now."

I think the guard took the Commander's fury at me as embarrasment instead of pure anger, but he let us go before going on to check to see if we broke anything in Hock's bedroom. As soon as we exited the hallway the Commander turned around and punched me right in the face, which sent me straight to the ground,

"GAH, FACK!" Was my answer. Luckily, Kasumi's voice came over the comm to save my life from Shepard before she beat the shit out of me,

"Guys, you still alive? What happened back there?"

"Nothing," Shepard answered, "we're okay, Razor and I will meet you at the vault." Shepard gave me a death glare before turning away and going off to the vault, I slowly got up from the ground and followed her down to the vault's entrance,

"_Was it worth it?" _I thought to myself, a punch for an awesome kiss with THE Commander Jane Shepard, on the down side it would turn into a nasty bruise, on the bright side that was the best kiss I ever had that was completely unconsensual, I wonder what consenual would feel like... I was snapped out of my day dreaming by the sound of armor being put on and guns being loaded, hopefully Shepard wouldn't shoot me dead when I tried to put my armor on. Luck was on my side and the Commander didn't put a round in my skull when I entered, what I did receive was silence instead of hot lead. Kasumi could sense the tension in the room and also noticed a new bruise forming,

"Uh, Razor, where did you get that bruise from?"

"I fell." Crap that's the worst excuse in the whole damn book, good thinking moron...

"Riiiiiiight..."

If Kasumi knew anything she didn't show it, she was turning out to be more like a playful little sister than a cold-efficient thief, unfortunately I never had a sister, so I have no idea where that sort of feeling came from.

"Kasumi, do we have what we need to get into the vault?" Shepard said, talking for the first time since I had entered the room.

"We've got everything all we need to do after I get us in is find my partner's greybox greybox."

Me, being the oblivious fool that I am and trying to make small talk asked a very stupid question,

"What was your partner's name, and where is he now?" I knew I had asked the wrong question when Kasumi got a sorrowful look on her face and replied in a sullen tone,

"His name was Keiji, the whole reason we're here right now is because Donovan Hock murdered **my** Keiji and stole his greybox, it holds all of the memories we ever shared together, he and I were...close."

"I'm sorry Kasumi, that was a dumb question to ask on my part."

"No, it's my fault really, I should have told you two sooner, I just didn't trust you fully yet, but now you know. Let's just get this over with."

Kasumi took out her omni tool after making me feel like a complete jackass, and then punched in all the appropriate information into the corresponding vault terminals. All of them blinked green and a pleasant feminine voice came over the intercom,

"Acess granted, welcome Mr. Hock."

"We're in," Kasumi said.

Kasumi went in first and then waved her omni-tool in front of the security camera to fool the footage to keep replaying an older entry, thereofore making us invisible to the camera. We all piled in the elevator after her and Shepard pushed the button to send us on our way to Donovan Hock's vault.

* * *

"Contacts! Far end of the room!" I screamed out.

The whole team ducked behind cover just as the first wave of bullets slammed into the priceless works of art in the vault. We had found Keiji's greybox, but just when we thought everyhing was going according to play, Donovan Hock's big ugly head projected itself right in front of us. I have no idea how he knew it was Kasumi who was helping us, it might have been that he saw her at the beginning of the heist before she had time to cloak. In the end it didn't matter, Hock knew about us, the heist, and he needed Kasumi to crack Keiji's greybox, which she had just done seconds before. We were of no more use to him, the greybox had been opened, and all that stood in his way of getting it was Kasumi, Shepard, and I.

I pulled out my Avenger and started to lay down some fire on their position, I could count about a dozen fully-armed mercs at the end of the room, so the odds were not in our favor. I sent out a biotic grenade at a group of them trying to flank us, which killed 2 outright and sent the other 2 behind cover. For a second, I thought Kasumi had left us for dead, but she appeared behind the merc leader and hit her hard with her omni-punch, which sent her and her brains all over one of Hock's priceless pieces of art. Shepard threw out a shockwave and scattered the remaining mercs all across the room. We soon cleaned up the rest and made our way to the far end of the room to escape our now busted mission.

The constant battling was taking it's toll, my biotic energy was almost spent, and Shepard and Kasumi were getting tired, but we made it to the roof of the building where Shepard could call for extraction,

"Normandy, this is Shepard, we need immediate evac!"

EDI's voice came over the comm line, "Acknowledged Shepard, a shuttle is being sent your way now."

"Great, what could possibly go wrong now?" Kasumi said.

Just as I finished a Vulture gunship came over the edge of the building with no other than Donovan Hock himself as the pilot,

"How cliché..."

"Incoming, get down!" Shepard yelled. Just in time too, bullets slammed into our previous position as soon as she said this.

"You could have done this the easy way, Goto," Donovan said, "Allow me show you the hard way."

As bullets slammed into our position, I yelled over to the Commander,

"Deja vu, huh Commander?"

"Don't suppose I can ask you do go badass again and blow it up without a fight?"

"You're such a hypocrite, and do you really want to risk it again? Besides im tired as hell, gonna have to do it the old fassioned way."

"It's got a strong shield on it," Kasumi said, "If I can get to it, I should be able to overload it's shield then we can blow Hock to smitherines!"

"Alright Kasumi go for it, we'll cover you."

As Kasumi ran for a nearby crane-arm which lead up to the hovering Vulture, I put the last of my biotic energy into a barrier around the whole team, then I opened fire on the cockpit of the Vulture. Shepard mimicked my actions unleashing her full force on the Vulture to try and distract Hock from Kasumi. While we were giving Donovan hell, Kasumi made her way up the crane and then jumped right onto Hock's Vulture. She slammed her omni-tool into the Vulture, hitting it right where it hurt and blasting away it's shield, she gave Hock a cute little nod and a wave before flipping off like a true ninja and landing gracefully down below it.

"Alright everyone it's open, give it all you got!" Shepard yelled.

"Copy that!" I replied.

"_Click!"_ My gun answered. _"Click. Click. Click." _

"SHIT. Shepard I'm out of ammo!"

"Well imagine that, I am too!" Shepard responded. "Kasumi?"

"Nothing, I ran out back in the tunnels!" She replied.

"Any ideas anyone, Razor you're usually full of crappy ideas!"

"I got nothing Commander, I'm tired as it is!"

While all this was going on Donovan had recovered from his momentary stunning and proceeded to open fire on us once again, with us having no ammo whatsoever. It didn't look good for Team Shepard, we were out of ammo and our cover was quickly become swiss-cheese, my team barriers were slowly failing, and I myself was exhausted.

"We'll it's been nice knowing you guys, thanks for coming here to die with me though!" Kasumi said cheerfully.

This was a crappy was to go, death because I ran out of bullets in a firefight, never saw that one coming, my first death beat this by at least 6 death points in my book. Just when I thought my cover was finsihed, a miracle happened, the shuttle finally came through the atmosphere, and the Joker's voice came over the comm,

"Calvary's here ladies and gentlemen!"

And not a moment too soon, the shuttle's forward guns tore into Donovan's unprotected back-side, and the Vulture was shredded in a matter of seconds, a satisfying KABOOM confirming that Hock was vaporized.

"Everyone still alive down there?"

"Were fine Joker, a little tired but alive, I need a damn drink." Shepard said.

The shuttle landed on the roof of the building moments later, and opened it's hatch for us, me clutching my empty assualt rifle and pistol, Shepard nuturing an injured arm, and Kasumi holding on to the greybox like it was her child.

* * *

While I sat in the back row seats, I could hear Shepard and Kasumi talking about the greybox, it's content was a very sensitive piece of information that could greatly harm the Alliance if anyone ever found out about it, but it was Kasumi's last link to Keiji, her partner, friend, and lover. I tuned myself out to it all, I didn't care what they did with it, it was a tough decision, and Shepard was there to help her make it. I could hear Kasumi crying in the forward part of the shuttle, it sort of pinged at my heart strings a little bit, in my short time that I knew her, Kasumi was already becoming one of my close friends, and I would protect her with my life if need be. In the end, I don't know what they did with it, whether they destroyed it or kept it, but whatever happened, I knew Kasumi would be happy with the decision, and that Keiji would always have a place in her heart.

* * *

Back on the Normandy, Kasumi, Shepard, and I assembled into the comm room to debrief and find Kasumi a place aboard the ship.

"So where do you want to sleep Kasumi? I understand if you don't want to sleep in the crew quarters."

"I don't know, Shep. Somewhere quite would be nice, maybe with a bar to help me forget about this whole fiasco."

"_Uh-oh..."_ I thought to myself, _"A bar, a quite place, why does this sound familiar?"_

My suspicions were confirmed when I looked over to Shepard and saw her giving me a grin that would put even the devil himself to shame,

"How about the portside viewing deck, Kasumi?"

"Oooh, sounds cool, I'll check it out now!"

"Uhhhh, Commander, that's my room, remember?"

"Oh I remember Razor, I remember _**everything**_, Kasumi, is it ok if you have a roomate?"

"Sounds even better! We'll be the bestest of friends Razor, we'll play games, talk about boys, and then we'll help each other put on makeup!" And with that she put on her cloaking, left the room, and went to check out her new eoom.

"Commander, I said I would sleep there because I thought I could drink in peace. Now you're giving me a thief as a roomate?"

"Yup, have fun!" And she started walking out of the room.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

All the Commander did was turn back to me for a second, give me a girlish little wink, and then skipped off to make another man's day a living hell.

**FAST. I promised you a quickie and I delivered, with my longest chapter yet, I've been waiting to put in this chapter since I started my little fan-fic, and know that I got that out of the way the rest of the storyline is open for business. Not much to say in this one because I already said it in the last one, but the next thing I'm going to do is bring Razor on another recruiting mission, it's either Jack or Grunt next, then maybe I'll throw in an OCDLC, then who knows. Screw the out thing, im just leaving...**


End file.
